Getting to Know Each Other
by chiryahaley
Summary: An Alternative ending of Tamaki's Unwitting Depression where Haruhi accepts Kasanoda's offer to get to know each other and they go on a series of outtings and bonding.
1. Conflicted Feelings

Haruhi x Kasanoda

A.N. I do not own Ouran Host Club or its characters. The credit goes to the creator's and voice actors of the show. I do not wish for money or fame just a little recognition.

This will be my first fanfic on this couple I cant find any good ones on them so I hope I can do this pair justice. Secondly If this fic gets any reviews I will write more. Fair warning my grammar and sentence structure may be trash feel free to correct me in the and review section. pm me if you really liked the story.

Conflicted feelings

??? pov

"Fujioka you in here?" Kasanoda asked entering the music room only to be met with silence.

Fujioka would probably be in the changing room he figured entering without a second thought. The moment he entered he fought the rising blushon his cheeks . The guy he'd known had been a girl all along. Her skin was flawless, shining like Ivory, her small yet supple breasts held within a silky bra,and her slender curvy hips.

He found himself captivated for a few good minutes, still frozen in shock.

She noticed him as she turned. Blushing heavily as she tried to cover herself.

"G-Get out!" She cried

"M-my bad." he blushed. quickly slamming the door quickly behind him.

leaning against the door his face flushed heavily in embarrassment. panting heavily fighting off the embarrassment.

As the club members came rushing in. The twins were the first to speak both grabbing him by the collar. A look of pure anger on their faces.

"Peeping Tom!!" The twins cried in unision startling the already flustered Kasanoda.

" I-I didnt mean to... Sure I caught a glance but I swear to you im not a pervert" he pleaded frantically.

"How much of her feminine terra incognita did you see?!"

"She was changing so I guess saw her underwear?"

The room sat in silence as the twins grabbed a bat him ready to knock the sense out if him. Kyoya stepped in calm and collected as always keeping the twins from doing so. A dark Intimidating aura surrounding him as he spoke to Kasanoda. Informing him that Haruhi needed to keep her gender a secret due to certain circumstances. The club members watched in amusement. Tamaki sat in the corner regressing The twins still glared daggers into Kasanoda mercilessly.

"You guys, quit scaring Kasanoda! Im really sorry about all this" she apologized giving him her warmest smile

"It doesn't matter to me tell whoever you want to." Haruhi giggled trying to ease the tension in the room.

He thanked her blushing, apologizing for barging in on her. She shook it off saying it was alright. Haruhi didn't really mind him knowing she was a girl.

There were a few minutes of awkward tension and discussion before he finally decided to leave. He waved goodbye before making his way home. Not before being warned not blab.

The walk home felt longer than usual.He was alone with his thoughts. He headed straight for his room not really wanting to deal with the guys. Alone in his room he layed staring at ceiling collecting his thoughts. Every so often he'd remember glances of her flawless skin and body she had a delicate beauty to her that was irresistible.

The more he thought about it the harder it became to ignore. The pounding of his heart ringing in his ears. He was losing it, she was just too cute. He wasn't sure how he felt for her. It wasn't love but it was more than liking.

He eyed the vase of flowers in his room. grabbing one plucking them reciting "like, love." By the time the petals had all be plucked he had settled on love. The answer always the same "Love"

He threw the last flower on the floor witha sigh running his fingers through his hair.

"What was I thinking playing this childish game its hardly reliable... If I want to find this out I need to speak to her myself..." He thought to himself

Another thought came across his mind, why would she need to act like a host?

She must've be in a desperate situation. He made up his mind, he would keep her secret no matter what.

First thing in the morning Kasanoda planned to vist Haruhi and tell her how he felt and asking if she's grab a coffee with him. The buttflies in his stomach beat rapidly against his insides making sleep nearly impossible.He settled eventually after a few hours not without some tossing and turning.

The next morning he awoke early to get a head start on the day. He would find her in the abandoned music room as usual. Hopefully the host's would be out so the could have privacy. As soon as he'd arrived to school she was no where to he headed to the Host Club.

entering the room several eyes turned to him. Apparently the club had clients who came early he thought to himself. Heading to the nearest couch waiting for Haruhi to finish off her clients. The women around whispered and looked at him as he sat.

After the what seemed like an eternity Haruhi was finally available. He cleared his throat gulping thickly before saying

"I'd like to request Fujioka."

The collective gasp of shock filled the. room.The ladies atared in disbelief. The ladies whispering amongst themselves. He was usually a walking blizzard able to freeze anyone with a single glance. Today all eyes burned on him.He had no idea why.

The fires in their eyes only seemed to intensify as Fujioka and Kasanoda sat together. The unwanted attention made him just as nervous as before.

"Look like you're our guest today huh Kasanoda?" Haruhi smiled carrying a tray of tea and cakes placing them on the table.

"Thats right." He said gluping thickly his legs shaking in anticipation.

She smiled and offered him tea. They sat talking but Haruhi sensed his nervousness. She decided to lift the tension by playing with him.

"So, I it your first time in a place like this?" she nudged him playfully.

His face flushed in embarrassment his heart beating a mile a minute. She was so close and had a subtle sweet perfume plaguing his senses. Her eyes sparkled subtly in the light beautifuly.His mind went numb as he breathed in her perfume relishing her closeness. It took everything in him to keep calm before he lost it.

"Would you like some tea,how much sugar would you like?" She smiled grabbing the cups.

"Ah yes, Here let me help." he offered brushing her hand accidentally blushing.

She politely refused his request because he was their guest. She sat two cups on the table pouring the red hot liquid into the cups straining the tea stalks out.

"Wow... You really got this down huh?"

"It didn't come naturally trust me, but I realized if I had fun with it everything fell into place eventually"

She notice the conversation wasn't as tense as before. She smiled to herself as they discussed their home,school and social life. They had gotten so involved they barely noticed their time was almost up. Kasanoda was so easy to talk to he felt the same with her.

As Kasanoda got up to leave he remembered the reason he came up to visit her in the first place.Now was the time to tell her but the butterflies came back full force. Gluping thickly he summoning all his courage cleared his throat.

"Fujioka I-I wanted to ask... If you'd like do this again sometime and maybe grab a coffee some time. It would give you a break from entertaining girls all day. And I feel like it'd be easier to handle with me coming around... If you want that is?"

Haruhi blushed before putting on another heart melting smile.

"Absolutely, Id love to get to know you better. Any time you have off call me we can hangout the okay?"

"Sounds good" he smiled blushing not expecting that answer.

Kasanoda looked more happy than he had in a while he smiled widely at her and accepted the offer. He thanked her for seeing him today.

~After club hours ~

Haruhi was gonna head home after school but, ended up getting stuck with the clean up. "How does a school full of maids and let a room get this dirty?" "Danm these filthy rich people!" She thought to herself but ignored it.

The campus was deadly quiet at this hour. All of the host retiring for the night. The only exception being Kyoya. He stayed after to manage the clubs costs and profits.The hallways at night looked errie and less extravagant than in the day. It was still just as a maze. Haruhi exited the school running into a certain red head she had as a client. She wondered what he was doing out this late.

"Hey Kasanoda what are you doing out this time of night did something happen with you and the guys again?"

"Oh hey Fujioka,and no I just like to taking an evening stroll. It's a nice night out don't you think ?" He smiled

"Yea it is, I hope you enjoy your walk. I've got to head home and reheat my dinner my dads working late tonight."

He offered to walk her home and after he kept insiting it was no trouble she finally gave in.

Kasanoda(pov)

As we walked she talked about all sorts of topics and she never once let up her smile she seemed to be able to brighten up any conversation I couldn't help but smile im return. Her smile was contagious.

At about half way through our walk her stomach growled lightly. blushing she looking away from me. "god, could she ever not be cute!". I thought to myself as she apologized embarrassed.

" you alright Fujioka? There's a shop not to far from here we could get a quick bite."

She smiled and nodded at the idea it could be fun.

As we arrived we took our seats looking at the menus before ordering drinks. I noticed there were a lot of eyes on us. there were couples staring at us.

Haruhi seemed visibly nervous. I hated to see her like that. So I moved over to her whispering in her ear that it was ok. She blushed but nodded thanking me. Not sure why I grabbed her hand underneath the table squeezing it gently to reassure her.

"Hello are you both ready to order?" The waitresses asked with a smile.

I looked at Haruhi to see if she was ready she nodded and let me go first.

"Yes we are, Id like Sashimi over soba noodles please." I said. Haruhi ordered Sushi and soy sauce

The waitress nodded taking our menus and leaving to get our food.

As we waited our conversation became intense. We started out by talking about what classes we wanted to take next year and if shed still be in the host club next year. It was a bit of a sore spot for her so I apologized. She shook it off starting a new topic. Summer vacation was coming up and spending time at the beach sounded fun. She loved watching the waves,wadding through the water, and sipping on coconut juice.

It took all my will power not to imagine her in a bathing suit enjoying the beach.

quickly changing topics. I told her my plans to play kick the can and other games with his boys.

"If you'd like you could join sometime it's really fun I promise."

"Of course, though I haven't played in a while it could be fun. I might be a little rusty."

The conversation continued until the waitress came over with our food. It smelled delicious. We bowed thanking the waitress for the food before digging in. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was.

She offered me a piece of fancy tuna and I nodded taking a bite enjoying the salty,fishy flavor. I didn't have much food left but offered her some sashimi and soba. She took a bite her eyes shimmering in satisfaction as she smiled blissfully.

Once we had finished we packed up and made our way to her appartment not realizing just how late it was.

"Thank you taking me to dinner it was really good. I had a great time" she said with the biggest smile.

"It was no trouble I had a good time too, Id really like to do this again sometime ."

"Now is the time, tell her how you feel!" my inner voice kept nagging at me.

Before she headed in side I reached to grabher asking her to wait, she blushed looking at me expectantly. I looked her in the eyes taking a deep breath before I lost my courage.

"Haruhi I. Had a really good time tonight and would like to ask to do this again some time! i-if you want to that is." I blushed breathing heavily.

She stood there dumbfounded blushing madly as she looked at him in disbelief. She took a few minutes to respond stuttering over her words.

"O-of course. Id love to." she smiled and blushed.

"Really?!"

She nodded smiling waving goodbye before heading inside.


	2. First Date Jitters

First Date Jitters

???Pov

With Saturday fastly approachingKasanodahad to mentally prepare. He andHaruhistill hung out causally despite the clubs protests. She really seemed to enjoy hanging out and had planned a casual get together at her favorite sushi place not to far from her house. She also had game back at her place they play.

Before he knew it Friday had rolled around. He was both excited and terrified on one hand he knew he'd have a good time but on the other he'd be alone with his crush. He knew for a fact he'd say or do something stupid in front of her.

He had offered to walk her home again and she accepted with a smile. Wedidn'tmake any pit stops this time making it to her house in about forty-five minutes. She thanked me and bid goodnight before reminding him they'd meet at 2 p.m. tomorrow.

~~~~~~Later that morning~~~~~~

???pov

Kasanodaawoke to his screeching alarm clock. With a heavy sigh he snoozed it. The first thing he did was shower, eat breakfast, and brush his teeth before checking the clock. It was almost noon. While getting ready he decided to keep it casual . He wore his favorite t-shirt and jeans along with tennis shoes.

He struggled onwhetheror not to bring a gift. It wasnt a date but she still deserved a gift so after a series of internal arguments with himself he gave in and spent my remaining hour and a half getting a gift . he went against getting anything too expensive and thought of what she would like.

He passed a few shops on his waytowardsHaruhi'shouse. Nothing really seemed like things she'd like. Until he a sale going on. They had cute little sushi and other food shaped flash drives for sale.

He remembered that she had needed a new one after hers had been damagedby a bully. She hadn't really gotten around to buying one.

This was perfect, he bought a sixteen gigabyte sushi flash drive. He put it in a pink wrapped box.

He had aboutforty-fiveminutes left. So he decided to make his way over to her apartments it took him about twenty minutes.

He textedHaruhiletting her know he was there. She texted that she would be down in five minutes.

Kasanodapov

About five minutes later she came down looking absolutely stunning even in a casual dress and flats. I'd seen her in girlclothesbefore and I was sure was gawking at her for afew goodminutes. She finally cleared her throat greeting me a smile.

"Hey,Kasanodaare you ready to head out? If leave a little earlythat'sfine we'll beat the lines."Haruhisaid

"Sure but there was something I wanted to give before we go."

She tilted her head to the side quizzically, her curiosity peaked. I handed her the pink box blushing rubbing the back of my neck. I waited in anticipation as she opened it. Her expression changed into multiple expressions, curiosity, confusion, and finally an amused smile

She walked up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace as she thanked me, putting it in her purse. She apologized profusely for not getting me a gift.

"Its fine, I just thought you'd like it.It's nobig dealIjustrememberedyou needed one."

With that out of they headedher favorite sushi place.

She was right about showing up early there were already lines forming, a few minutes later we would be around the corner. After waiting in line for about twenty minutes we got seated and continued our conversations.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me today"

"Of course ive had a good time so far and id like to do it again. This is the only time im not surrounded by girls or acting as the hosts dog. Oh im sorry their errand boy!" She said with the biggest quotation marks letting out a huff of frustration.

I could see this was a sore topic for her I reached under the table squeezing her hand gently to get out of her thoughts.

She blushed apologizing for ruining the mood.

There was something I wanted to ask her but I decided against it or else risking her feel worse.

The waitress came over apologizing for taking so long and took our order we decided to share an assorted sushi platter and had some green tea as a drink.

We changed the topic to a different subject. I asked her what she wanted to do after lunch the was still young.

"I was thinking about a movie or a walk at my local park. Which ever you'd like."

"Both sound good but a theater would attract less attention andthere'sa really good thriller out ive been dying to see what do yathink?"

"Ooh sounds fun, wanna check for the soonest showing time?"

"Sure,it's around4:30 p.m. we canmake itwith with15 minuets to spare skipping the previews. "

Just as Ifinishedmy sentence the waitress brought our food and drinks. We still carried out our conversation between bites of sushi. We pack up the last of the sushi for later.

About 30 minutes later we made it to the theater grabbing our tickets skipping the previews. We took a walk around theater. She was so close the urge to hold her hand was almost irresistible but I resisted.

Suddenly her eyes sparkled in interest at the sign on the side of a shop. It said that there was a carnival and firework show tonight starting at 6:30 p.m. "god she was so adorable." I blushed

"Do you wanna go to that event later?" I asked and somehow her lit up brighter at the idea. She nodded as a response.

Excitement still clear on her face as we took our seat to watch the movie.

The movie was so cheesy but that what we loved aboutithad everyclichéin the book. The woman went into the basement looking for the killer only killed letting out blood curdling scream. We giggled at ourselves at how cheesy it was.

Then a scene of a stormy night at the cabin came on thunder crashingacrossthe sky giving small bursts of light as the killer snuck through the house looking for the protagonist.

The sound of whimpering and someone grabbing my forearm tight caught my attention. I look atHaruhiin tears and closing her eyes as the thunder crashed on. I looked at her very concernedwonderingwhat was wrong.

"Haruhiwhats wrong? talk to me please!" I shook her slightly to make her open her tear stricken eyes.

She looked at mewithfear in her eyes. It took me too long to realize that she was afraid of the thunderstorm in the movie. I lifted her bridal style hugging her close taking her to the lobby.

She was still shaking slightly thanking me. It broke my heart to see her like this. Iwipedher tears still holding her close. She blushed looking at me with gratitude before he knew it they were closing the distance between them. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Sorry for the short chapter school has gotten me swamped lately, but every saturday I'll beuploadinga chapter if you guys really like it leave a comment it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
